


Primeval drabbles

by Bacner



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Gen, Primeval - Freeform, Some Spoilers, Various Genres, collection of drabbles, dialogue snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: A collection of drabbles from the Primeval TV series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts).

> Disclaimer: all characters here belong to Impossible Pictures

1)

“And to you, Prince Alexander, I grant the lands of Novgorod, and Pskov, and Tver. Shall you not fail?”

“Aye, I will not, royal sire,” Prince Alexander bowed before his father, the High Prince of all Russia. As he did it, Thomas Ryan took all of his self-control not to seethe – not only Nick Cutter has abandoned him to his death, but Helen Cutter had revived him, and was using his debt to prevent the upcoming yoke of the turko-mongols over Russia; who did she think he was - Superman?

...But that was for later – right now, the ceremony was to go on, and Ryan – or rather, prince Alexander – took his place among the other princes of the Great Russian princedom, and listened to the rest of the ceremony.

2)

“Never, Helen, never will I tell you what the artefact does,” Nick Cutter said firmly. “You’ll have to figure it out yourself!”

“Nick, I find your lack of faith disturbing,” Helen smiled, and pulled out a red-coloured laser sword from her belt – and it was not a toy, as a she carved a large slice in the wall. “Now I am no longer a student, but a master.”

“Aye, but a master of evil!” Nick pulled out his own laser sword. “Bring it on!”

Huddled in a corner around the corridor bend, Connor just stared in amazement, as the ex-spouses just went at each other with a hiss of lasers. “This is so cool!” he whispered to himself, and self-pinched in all the excitement to ensure, that he wasn’t dreaming.

...As a matter of fact, that’s what he was doing, and when he woke up, he wept for the rest of the night over the loss of that dream – he never forgave Abby for not understanding him, either.

3)

“What a night,” Jenny said sourly to Nick, “when I signed onto this job, I did not expect to get almost eaten by a prehistoric shark!”

Nick turned around, and his response to Claudia/Jenny died on his lips, as he stared – hard – at her instead.

“What?” Jenny asked as the silence became too pronounced and uncomfortable. “What is it?”

“Your hair... it’s turning blonde...”

“Oh! The stupid dye job decided to bail out on me now!” Jenny groaned, as she felt the dye job come off onto her hands as she ran them through her hair. “Nick, please don’t tell anyone else that I’m a blonde!”

Here Nick had a nose-bleed, a fainting spell and an epiphany, but that’s a different story.

4)

“Jenny, relax, we’re not going to have any problems at all,” Nick turned to his girlfriend. “Helen has agreed to divorce settlement; it’s going to be all easy now.”

It was at this moment that Helen made her appearance, leaning harshly onto a walking stick, heavily favouring one of her legs over the other. Her whole appearance was quite subdued, and she looked every inch the jinxed yet loyal first wife.

Jenny could just groan as Nick stared in utter befuddlement at his supposed formidable soon to be ex-wife. “We’re so going to lose this settlement,” she muttered softly, even though Nick could hardly respond to her, “I just know it.”

And she was right – but that is another story.

5)

“Lester! Where is that man?” Christine Jones’ shriek could be heard all over the ARC.

“What is it now, Christine?” Lester said, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible. “I thought that the PM-“

“Remember your consolation party afterwards, James?” Christine hissed. “Your cavalier attitude?”

“What about it?” Lester grew wary.

Christine’s arm shot out and she dragged Lester face-to-her-face via his tie. “Lester, you’re going to be a daddy after all, congratulations!”

And then, she released his tie and looked around. “Yes, and you’re paying child support, daddy!”

With these words, she turned around and left the ARC, leaving Lester desperately searching for a metaphorical rope to hang himself (hopefully metaphoric, mind you).

6)

Abby was at a gynaecologist’s, looking nervously around, waiting for his verdict, and it didn’t take too long:

“Ms. Maitland, I’m sorry to say, but you’re sterile!”

“I’m what?” Abby pinched herself... and woke up.

For several moments she dazedly looked around her bedroom, confused about her whereabouts, until finally her letter from the gynaecologist came into her field of vision, and memory hit her hung-over head with a vengeance:

“I’m sterile,” she whispered desperately. “What will I tell Connor?”

Silence – currently her only friend – didn’t answer.

7)

A feeling of emerging from a futuristic regeneration tank was not a pleasant one, though, for Stephen Hart, the sight of Helen Cutter smiling beckoningly at him made up for it. The visions of Christine Johnson, dressed in clothing of an Elizabethan noblewoman, and of Thom Ryan, dressed in some even more exotic get-up and a modest, wedge-shaped beard were less so, but still...

“Told you, my dear, that I will not let you die,” Helen pulled Stephen out of the tank and gave him a towel to dry and wipe himself clean. “Now how are you feeling?”

“Ready to continue what we’ve started, Helen,” Stephen grinned at her. “It’s good to be back!”

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drabbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Impossible Pictures.

1\. Introductions

“Hello there, I’m Caroline.”

“I’m Abby,” the other woman replies curtly, and their gazes cross like a pair of sabres that are still in their scabbards, sharp, metallic, but somewhat subdued. “Pleased to meet you.”

“Likewise.” The undercurrent of loathing is unmistakable, and if anyone had as much of common sense as Rex, they would’ve kept the two women as far away from each other as possible.

“Hey, Abby – I see that you have already met Caroline!” Connor announces grandly as he made his appearance on the scene. “Moreover, I’m so glad that the two of you are getting along so well, because the two of you will be seeing a lot of each other from now on!”

Two very similar looks of incredulous bemusement appeared on the girls’ faces before getting replaced by their old looks of mutual displeasure, unnoticed by Connor.

Seeing it all from his vantage point, Rex just chirped in his own disbelief: Homo sapiens? Yeah, right!

2\. Lost

“Let’s see. The map has been misplaced; the fuel has run out and the spare tire has been leaking air long before we tried to replace it – what else is left to be mentioned?” Abby muttered crossly.

At that moment the fog lifted, revealing a charming coast right out of the Late Cretaceous time period, complete with several flightless aquatic Hesperornis birds... and Helen Cutter standing right across from them alongside a juvenile T-Rex, and it was an open guess, which pair of eyes stared in a more cold and carnivorous way at them.

“So, you thought that you could just come over and capture me, did you?” the anthropologist turned time traveler said flatly. “Got to say, you got courage, but as for brains... whose idea was it?”

“Hers!” Sarah pointed at Jenny as the ARC team just quickly began to shuffle back through the time anomaly.

“That’s what I thought,” Helen nodded as she began moving away from them down the Cretaceous coast. “Enjoy.”

The T-Rex charged.

3\. Rex

“And this is Rex,” Abby showed the coelurosauravus to Caroline, who just stared at it, and vice versa.

For several moments Abby wistfully thought that Rex’s presence was enough to break something or other in the other girl’s head, when Caroline finally spoke once more.

“What kind of lizard is it? I’ve been in several pet shops, but I never saw anything like this one.”

“Firstly, Rex is a ‘he’, and secondly, he’s an exotic tropical species, they don’t sell them in pet shops,” Abby said coolly.

“Therefore it is legal for you to own him?”

“Yes, yes it is, because I am zoo worker and I’ve got legal clearance!” Abby said huffily. “Rex is a very interesting creature-“

“Hey, Caroline, I’m ready!” Connor chose this moment to make an appearance. “I see that you have met Rex – he’s a great guy, we found him in the Forest of Dean-“

For some reason beyond Connor’s comprehension, Abby turned bright red from embarrassment, and Caroline just grasped him and led out of the apartment.

4\. Determination

“All that I’m saying,” Danny was telling Sarah, Connor and Abby, “is that if we keep our eyes on the goal, we can solve this!”

“Danny,” Sarah sighed, “we’re all behind you on this, really, but we’re still stuck in the 1930s on a river boat and there’s a really angry phorosrhacos stalking us along the shoreline. Some sort of a better strategy is required, don’t you think?”

Danny and the others just sighed in agreement.

5\. Moonlight

The moon shone down on the little green-coloured pond in the small overgrown park. Connor and Caroline sat on a bench and skipped stones across it.

“You know, I once brought Abby here, she took one look and declared that when she died, she’ll be reborn as a lizard and live here,” Connor said conversationally.

Caroline almost took a double-take but managed to keep a lid on self-control, and instead replied: “Yes? Well, I think in that case I’m going to be a frog. And you?”

“Me? I, um, I think I’m going to be a newt,” Connor said warily and threw another rock.

High above and behind them, the chromatically white colour of a time anomaly shimmered into existence.

6\. Forgotten

“Ah, Abby, did you think I have forgotten about you?” Helen got up from her position on the bench, a small bear-dog trailing next to her. “I’m not that far advanced into my old age, you know?”

Abby squealed excitedly and kissed her godmother on the cheek. “Auntie Helen, is this puppy for me?”

“Yes, it is, for you’ve been a good girl to your mum, haven’t you?” Helen ruffled the little blonde’s head. “Now come on, let’s go and introduce her to your new friend.”

7\. In the bedroom

“And this is where my assistants sometimes sleep,” Caroline was finishing the tour of her place of work and business.

“You have assistants sleeping over?” Abby incredulously asked – something that she regretted immediately, for Caroline was going to use this opening full throttle.

“Yes, our working hours can be a bit irregular sometimes and we may stay all night if the situation is especially difficult,” Caroline shrugged instead. “Doesn’t something similar sometimes happen at the zoo, as well?”

Once more, Abby just blushed with embarrassment.

8\. Betrayed

“Godmother Helen, how could you have killed Stephen?” Abby asked, her voice quivering. “You- this- what you have always told me- this has undermined all that-“

Helen looked at her goddaughter, her own eyes very red and moist. “I don’t know, Abby,” she said, sounding truly weak probably for the first time in over fifteen years that Abby knew her. “I don’t think that I know myself anymore. I need help.”

Abby grasped her godmother’s hand. “And after all the times you helped me, I will repay you.”

9\. Forest of Dean

“So, this is where it all started,” Abby turned to Connor as the two of them, flanked by Becker and his men, waited for the monster to emerge from the new time anomaly. “Takes you back, doesn’t it?”

The next moment the mood was totally ruined as the giant Silurian scorpions burst through the time anomaly onto the scene, and nothing kills romance quicker than a sudden shower of bug guts indeed!

10\. Star Wars

“Remind me, why am I here?” Abby said crossly at the Star Wars conventions to Caroline, who also looked like she’d rather be anywhere but at this place.

“Because Connor needed to be cheered up and this was his best idea?” she suggested to the shorter girl. “Oh look, he has met a friend!”

Abby twitched, slightly horrified at Connor’s friend – a stereotypical bespectacled geek-slash-nerd, who, apparently, was her date for tonight’s events.

“Next time when we’re at a Naruto™ convention, I’m going as a kunoichi and jamming a kunai up Connor’s-“

“I get it,” Caroline said quietly. “Want me to help you hold him?”

For the first time since they’ve met, the two girls grinned, and Connor shuddered, as he unexpectedly got Goosebumps on his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some spoilers for the official series.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still more drabbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of the characters are mine, but belong to the Impossible Pictures.

The Tattoo

“...And so, realizing that I need to alter my image, I did decide to prove Becker wrong and went to the parlour to toughen my image,” Connor was explaining to Danny. “See? Do I look more urban or what?”

“Connor,” Danny finally spoke in a strangled voice, “this tattoo is an identification mark of the remnants of the IRA – the unofficial remnants of the IRA. Just where that tattoo parlor is is located? I’m not sure what Lester and Philip’s stance on that is, but my old co-workers will probably be interesting in that location...”

“The IRA?” Connor said in a tiny little voice, seeing that Danny didn’t look like he was joking at all. “Really?”

Danny just nodded.

Connor gulped and whimpered.

The Apartment Question

When James Lester returned from the reception, he was ready for a lot of things, but not for a party, that included Caroline Steele and Mr. Paluxis, the Russian Ambassador.

“Connor Temple,” the civil servant growled under his breath, “I know you’re behind this! Where are you?”

“Oh,” Caroline said slowly, as she parted – briefly - from the Ambassador and sidled over to Lester, “he’s at your neighbour’s across the hall, helping him with the idiot box, whatever that is in particular.”

Lester blinked. “Do you know whom are you talking about?” he said, almost snarling.

“Yeah, Sir Alexander Jasper, a count of a good account,” Caroline shrugged. “I ran into him during dog training competitions – a peculiar man, but with a good knowledge of dogs.”

Lester just stared.

Connor’s Tapes

“And so, today we will be covering the topic of ‘What to do, when you’re attacked by a giant prehistoric shark,’ Connor said promptly. “To begin with, one must remember that a giant prehistoric shark that would be interested in you would actually be a juvenile, and-“

“Connor,” Abby stalked into Connor’s new quarters at the ARC. “While you’re here playing with tapes, a time anomaly had opened! Let’s go!”

“Is there a prehistoric shark involved?” Connor asked hopefully.

Abby slapped him.

Memories of Sarah

“Temple! Why exactly there are books of Grimm’s Fairy Tales doing in the ARC’s library?” Lester’s visage was stormy. “Should Philip learn of this, he’d be milking this for weeks!”

“Actually,” Becker interrupted Lester, his own facial expression none too happy, “this was probably Sarah’s fault – while Abby, Connor and Danny were away, she continued to work on the project she and Nick Cutter had started together and had begun to use other resources to double-check the earlier data. And now she’s gone,” Becker’s voice clearly broke over the last sentence, “and has apparently been forgotten already. Excuse me,” with these words he got up and out of the room.

“Well, that’s that, then,” Lester said, at loss for words for once and left as well.

“I think,” Connor said quietly to the now-empty room, “that one doesn’t have to be a mad megalomaniac to be a complete jerk.”

Kaprosuchus and smilodon

“So, a giant prehistoric crocodile, chronologically displaced via a pre-ARC time anomaly,” Philip was telling Lester. “Even you’ll have to admit that that isn’t something you’ve run into before, James.”

“Actually we have,” Lester shrugged, “only it was a sabre-tooth cat, and it had an owner who helped it cover up its kills. If that incompetent imbecile, Leek, hadn’t used it in his half-assed scheme, you’d actually be able to see it.”

“Oh.” For once, Philip Burton had nothing to say.

“Exactly,” Lester smiled thinly, “exactly.”

Life, death and rebirth

“What has happened?” Jenny asked weakly, as her entire body felt all pins and needles, as if she’d been asleep and was waking up. “Why do I feel so weird?”

“Hmm,” Helen Cutter said casually, as she emerged into the light next to the ex-PR agent, “long story short, on April 25th you got infested with what I call sleeper spores of grey death, a futuristic descendant of the modern cordyceps fungi. Because without my interference that spores would’ve eventually become active and destroy the whole world in about two to four years, I had to step in.”

“You’re lying,” Jenny said flatly. “You’re a madwoman and a liar.”

“Perhaps, but here’s more,” Helen said, smiling thinly, with little humour, if any. “I’m going to send you back, to the day when I’ve killed Nick, so that you could try to save him if you want.”

“I don’t believe you-“ Jenny’s argument was cut short as a time anomaly flared around her, sending her back to the early spring of 2009.

“Fortunately,” Helen said to a now-empty chamber, “your belief isn’t something I require.”

Christmas

“It’s a season to be jolly,” Connor and Abby were singing loudly (and off-key), as they decorated Jess’s apartment for the season.

Jess just mutely stared at their taste in Christmas decorations, and pronounced her verdict: “Bah, humbug.”

Of words and fists

“So, let me get this straight,” Lester was speaking to Abby. “You’ve encountered Helen and took her on?”

“Yup, I think she was even able to break her jaw,” Connor said proudly, seeing how Abby wasn’t really in a talkative mood for the moment. “Helen certainly looked sore when she withdrew into that time anomaly.”

“Bully!” Lester said wryly, looking down onto Abby who was lying high on the painkillers, due to several broken ribs, both black eyes and a broken nose. “But next time use the stunners that Burton has given us – it’ll be even better.”

Feeling that he needed to do something on Abby’s behalf, Connor glared.

Reversal

“Jess?” Becker’s voice was far less certain than usual. “What did you do to Abby and Connor?”

“Oh, we just had a little bonding session,” by contrast, Jess Parker’s perky voice was the same as usual. “Nothing more; why do you ask?”

“Because Connor’s hair has been dyed blonde, and Abby’s black,” Becker wasn’t budging. “What gives?”

“Just a bit of feminine bonding,” Jess wasn’t budging either, “really.”

“Aha,” Becker nodded, completely not buying it, and sat down next to Jess to see Lester’s reaction to Abby and Connor instead.

Hugging

When Rex finally rejoined Abby and Connor, he got hugged, a lot. Although he didn’t show it, he also enjoyed it – a lot. And although James Lester would never admit it, he thought the same thing on Rex’s behalf – and also a lot.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May contain spoilers for the series.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine, but belong to Impossible Pictures.

1) Fire

There are limits to human endurance, at least in theory and most likely in practice as well. After weeks, months and years of travelling through the Palaeozoic, the Mesozoic, and the Cainozoic (and not even in that order!), Abby Maitland was tired, dead tired. If only she didn't break up with Connor back in the Cretaceous, she wouldn't be alone during all those travels. But break up they did, and now, now...

Slowly, Abby leaned back against a giant Cretaceous sequoia tree and closed her eyes. In front of her, a small fire that she had made was blazing merrily, and Abby hoped that it would keep the predators away. Or not, for truly, she was almost too tired to care. Within moments, Abby Maitland – looking too old and too weary for someone in the early twenties was asleep, dead to the world.

2) Frost

"That is the last time that I follow Sarah's lead," Becker's breath spread out and crystallized in the frosty mountain air right before his eyes. "Helen's portable device emits a homing signal, all that we have to do is to follow it – well, I have followed it, and where is it now?"

There was no reply to Becker's rather rhetorical question, save for the wind howling down the snowbound mountain slopes. "No, I thought not," Becker said flatly. "And another thing – I was supposed to end up in the late Jurassic time period, so what's with all the snow and frost? I thought that it was supposed to be warm?"

There was a crack, and a small ginkgo-like tree, unable to bear the weight of ice and snow any longer, collapsed, almost burying Becker under its weight, save for his own reactions. "I hate my life," Becker said quietly, "I really hate my life."

3) Forest

Caroline Steele couldn't believe her eyes – it has been months, maybe even a year or so since her disastrous involvement in Oliver Leek's crazy scheme, and all that time she was able to work in the ARC as an auxiliary member, without getting into any situations concerning the time anomalies proper – and now her stroke of luck has come to an abrupt end.

"Miss, stay back please," the senior soldier slash watchman (in Captain Becker's absence), "we're professionals, we know what to do-"

"That's true, you are, and I am not," Caroline agreed easily, "but even I – after just flipping through a couple of dinosaur books – can see that you may be doing it wrong: it's the other end of the dinosaur that you should be worrying about."

"Say what-" the solider stopped talking, as the rest of the stegosaurus emerged from the time anomaly – namely the tail armed with the spikes long and sharp enough to kill a man as easily as a man would kill an insect. "Oh. Crap."

4) Jungle

Connor Temple was lost. Connor Temple was hopelessly lost. Connor Temple was hopelessly lost in the Carboniferous time period and had no idea as how to be found.

It was probably Abby's fault, Connor reckoned. He wasn't sure how, he wasn't even sure any longer as to why he and Abby had fought in the first place, but he was sure that it was Abby's fault, for how could it be otherwise? He would bend backwards for Abby, even when she was wrong (like the time they had to rescue Jack on their own, without any backup), so however else they had separated, it wasn't by his initiative. Therefore-

Abruptly, Connor stopped. A series of tracks – human tracks – were imprinted in the soft, muddy soil of the Carboniferous world. This meant – another time traveller, the end of loneliness! Eagerly, Connor sprinted along the trail... and stopped at the edge of some freshwater body, where a time anomaly was twinkling some distance away, attracting Connor... as well as several man-shaped, crocodile-like Carboniferous amphibians, carnivores, no doubt.

"Oh dear," Connor groaned, "Life just can't give me a break, can it?"

The amphibians just stared back at him, silently.

5) Steppe

Danny Quinn couldn't believe his eyes. After all of his works of virtue (to wit, preventing Helen from killing off the ancestors of humans), karma has decided to send him via time anomaly... definitely not back to his time, or even back to Abby and Connor. Instead, the time anomaly has deposited him someplace else, somewhere that he clearly didn't know.

Unexpectedly, Danny heard some grunting noises behind him, and whirled around, expecting, hopefully, a herd of prehistoric deer, or even woolly rhinos, any sort of animal, really, that would imply that he was on the right track. Instead, however, he saw a herd of some strange sail-backed plant-eating reptiles that actually looked too primitive and relatively small to be dinosaurs.

Groaning, Danny just sat down at the place where he stood. "Will I never find Abby and Connor and come back to the ARC?" he spoke rhetorically into an empty space. A nearby edaphosaurus, hearing it, just grunted sympathetically and kept on grazing.

6) Desert

Slowly, Helen opened her eyes. A clone – a chronological clone – of hers was dead, and she was alive. Good.

Well, relatively good, because the feedback from that clone still hurt like a-

A time anomaly appearing abruptly cut-off Helen's up-and-coming rant. Tentatively, Helen took a sniff. The air coming from the other side of the time anomaly smelled strongly like sea water that was beginning to trickle through the time anomaly by itself, bringing with it a couple of sea scorpions, each one the size of a small dog.

As Helen's ears caught up with her nose, she could hear the quickly deepening sound of water flowing in her direction-

"Oh, Hell no," Helen muttered and fled away from the time anomaly, even as on its other side the sea tide flowed upwards, bringing more sea water and sea scorpions into the present...

7) Fresh water

"So, this is the time anomaly through which Temple has returned?" James Lester enquired of Sarah Page.

"Yes," the ex-Egyptologist nodded eagerly, pointing back towards it. "And he didn't return alone, either."

"Oh? What else did he bring?" James asked, politely curious.

"Water - fresh-water – saturated clothes and that," Sarah pointed to the now-captured giant dragonfly that looked almost as big as a golden eagle and seemed to be somewhat worse to wear.

"Oh joy," James said unenthusiastically – he may not have had the same insect phobia as Sarah, but giant insects were never good test subjects in his opinion. "Just send it back and close the portal."

"Will do," Sarah nodded a bit too eagerly.

8) Air

Jenny Lewis just stood in a forest of the late Jurassic, breathing in the clean, unpolluted, prehistoric air. To be more precise, she was standing on a tree branch of a giant tree that grew in a forest of the late Jurassic, breathing in.

"If only Nick could see this," she said wistfully. The next moment an archaeopteryx, flying by, deposited a smelly surprise on her shoe.

"Okay," Jenny admitted, "maybe not that, but still..."

All around her, the prehistoric silence reigned.

9) Island

"I cannot believe that I am doing this, I honestly can't," Sarah Page muttered to herself, but didn't bulge.

Sarah stood in a small clearing, overgrown with some prehistoric, probably Carboniferous ferns, that was empty, uninhabited save for herself, and felt really proud of herself: for the first time she came to work at the ARC, she had travelled through a time anomaly, and-

Something ominously rustled in the ferns, causing Sarah to get back to earth:

"And now, it's time for me to get back and tell the tale," she spoke to herself one more time and fled back to the time anomaly (manifested by the ARC).

End


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more drabbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of the characters is mine, again.

Element

As the wide plains of Pliocene South America dotted with scrubland and lakes stretched around Helen, the ex-anthropologist felt herself at home, in her true element – the prehistoric past.

Doubt

As Helen listened to Oliver Leek gloat about what exactly he’ll do Lester and others, she felt a wave of doubt – was working with him a good idea after all?

Dying

As Stephen felt Leek’s merry menagerie tear him to bits, his last thought was: “This didn’t have to end like this.”

Obstacle

“You cannot stop me, Nick,” Helen spoke from her vantage point, “I’m free now, free – as the wind!”

“Yeah, well, I’m the rock that will stop your wind,” Nick said grimly.

Helen grinned. It was a particularly nasty smile, even for her. “Says you. Bring it on!”

Tyranny

“I am a cleric of Bane,” Tom said cheerfully, “my domains are Evil and Tyranny!”

“Connor,” Abby spoke to her friend quietly, “this is the last time we’re going to hang with your friends for a while.”

Success

“Yes,” Helen said cheerfully, “I managed to destroy the humanity at last.” She preened her feathers and eyed a small songbird that Abby Maitland had evolved into instead with a predator’s gaze.

Birthday

“Lester, I didn’t know that it was your birthday.”

“Of all the people, Cutter, only Christine Johnson didn’t. Shut up before you make it worse.”

Token

“Um, Abby, could you give me a lift for work? I forgot my subway tokens again.”

Honour

“Will you save us, Sir William?”

“Yes, holy father, I will defeat the dragon and restore my honour.”

Monk

“I am a Crimson monk,” Duncan said cheerfully, “this means that I don’t have to follow chastity, because I’m evil.”

Abby shot Connor a glare that was quite evil as well.

Teaching

“So, what can I do for you in return?” Helen asked directly, as the other woman tied the bandage around the gore wound on her crux.

“Can you teach me about the ARC and its members?” Emily replied just as directly.

Helen raised her eyebrow. “What time are we talking about?” was all she asked instead.

Destruction

The future predators, though intelligent, think differently than humans. That said, they took a special pleasure in destroying and devouring Oliver Leek for some reason.

Memory

Nick quietly looked at Claudia’s photo fly away in the wind. The past was past, best dwell on the present, lest he lose Jenny Lewis as well.

Afterlife

“Helen, aren’t you afraid of what’ll meet you on the other side?”

“I’ve been there for so often, that I know that you’re the one that should be worried, Nick.”

Defeat

“Yes,” Abby said quietly, eyeing the much-bigger hawk that Helen had evolved into instead, “you’ve destroyed humanity. Are you satisfied?”

Wordlessly, Helen let her go.

Insane

When Stephen died, Helen went insane.

When Nick died, Helen got worse.

Stir

Deep beneath the water’s surface the currents stirred in a new way, as a time anomaly manifested itself.

Cut

“So, Danny,” Helen said cheerfully as she and Danny Quinn confronted each other face to face in the Pliocene Africa, “ever heard of the death of one thousand cuts?”

Light

“And Connor said – let there be light,” the aforementioned young man said wryly, as he flipped the switch... and blacked-out half of London. “Curse you, Murphy’s Law!”

Spontaneous

Danny Quinn could be spontaneous, Jenny realized, while she could not. That’s why she quit the ARC, leaving it in Danny’s more capable hands.

Crack

The mirror was cracked from side to side. “Temple!” James Lester snapped, “Try to keep your animals away from my property!”

Knight

“I’m a knight,” Connor said, slightly unsure of himself.

“Oh, come on!” Tom rolled his eye. “The so-called second part of Player’s guide is bogus, man, and you know it! Be a fighter, if you don’t want to be a paladin.”

Abby held her tongue.

Soothe

“Well, what do you know,” Abby muttered, looking at the now-lucid smilodon. “Music does soothe the savage beast!”

Tournament

“Let the DnD tournament... commence.”

Caroline looked at Abby. “Remind me, why did I agree to come along with you?”

“’Cause I beat you in poker?”

“Good point.”

Jail

Even though Danny would eventually prove himself a true leader and a good friend, Connor won’t forgive him his incarceration for a long time.

Glow-worms

“Looks at the fireflies, aren’t they beautiful?”

“I think that they’re called glow-worms, and yes, you’re right. Happy anniversary!”

Sky

The last sight that Helen saw before she died in Pliocene was the blue African sky, and the raptor’s bird-like head as it obscured the sky.

Free

“Nick and Helen Cutter, you’re officially divorced in the face of law-“

“Finally!”

Travel

“So, you think Charlotte and I should travel with your group?” Ethan asked Emily skeptically.

“Yes,” the latter nodded, wondering if she was making a big mistake.

Pirate

“Can I be a pirate?” Abby desperately asked one of Connor’s friends, not truly caring one way or another.

“No, you can’t. How about a swashbuckler instead?”

Mirror

As Sid growled and charged at his rival, Connor Temple was too late to save Lester’s mirror from being destroyed.

Empty

Ever since Stephen died, Helen felt empty inside, in the place where her heart used to be.

Trust

“Give us one good reason, Helen, why we should trust you?”

“None. That’s why I didn’t suggest anything in the first place.

“Oh. She’s good,” Connor told Nick almost in admiration.

Red

“Can I be a red dragon?” Caroline asked Abby.

“According to the latest release of the DnD magazine – yes, but just a small one. The size of a - Ceratosaurus, I guess.”

“I can do that. Want to join in?”

Water

The giant pliosaur hesitated slightly – the water tasted funny – but then forgot about it and chased a submarine instead. Some time else in the Cretaceous a Spinosaurus smelled the water coming from a time anomaly thoughtfully and went in.

Lost

“Connor, we’re lost. Turn on the damn GPS!”

Feel

“I can feel the breeze,” Nick said and died.

Road

Helen dispassionately looked at the African Rift Valley. “It’s a long road, but I can handle it,” she told herself.

Prisoner

“Helen Cutter, either you’ll co-operate or we’ll take you prisoner,” Captain Wilder snapped.

Helen smiled, nastily. “I’ve got a dimetrodon that thinks otherwise,” she replied.

Give

“Nick Cutter, your sense of humour is something,” Jenny snapped, “now give back to me my ring!”

Window

The time anomaly just was there, a window into the future or the past. Helen Cutter nodded to herself and went through it.

Music

“No, Temple, Rock and Roll is not music, the classics are!” Lester told firmly the younger man. “Now stop messing with my radio!”

Nevermore

“Nevermore!” croaked the raven flying over Lester’s head.

“Since when your pets do tricks, Temple?”

Yellow

“Hey, Connor, are there any yellow dragons?”

“Not in canon, there aren’t! And a Carnotaurus coming through a time anomaly doesn't count either!"

Earth

As the meteorite fell onto the planet, earth shook. Fortunately, a number of time anomalies managed to lessen the blast. As a result, Earth’s history got changed – seriously. Just ask a Carnotaurus.

Grasp

“Surrender Helen, you can’t escape my grasp!” Danny snarled.

Helen kicked him so hard, that his knee gave way instead.

Charm

“You know what they say, third time’s the charm,” Helen muttered to herself, as she worked the cloning device – hopefully correctly, this time.

Finish

“Helen, you’re finished.”

“So what? Did this make you happy?”

Christine Johnson said nothing.

Lake/u>

“What a beautiful place,” Abby said dreamily.

The chronologically displaced giant amphibian chose this moment to launch an attack. An equally displaced Spinosaurus objected. Things went downhill from there.

Return

The various corpses lay under the sweltering sun of Pliocene Africa, when suddenly one of them opened her eyes.

“I’m back,” was all that Helen Cutter said.

End


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: all of the characters here belong to Impossible Pictures.

The cold desert

The land is stretching out before them, empty and desolate, save for the occasional gust of cold – make that very cold – wind and some futuristic species of tumbleweed driven by those gusts.

“It’s so empty,” Abby mutters to Connor as the latter fiddles with the controls, “so... deserted.”

“And yet,” Matt says thoughtfully, “it is still better than the future from which I’ve come from.”

A shrill cry comes down from the cloudless sky. Matt and the others instinctively look up and see a flock of man-sized bats with huge wingspans glide past them on the air currents.

“...Okay, I still say that this is better than the sterile world I’ve come from,” Matt says some time later after Connor had stopped hyperventilating and calmed down some. “I’m sticking to my statement, period!”

The multiverse theory

The time was Late Cretaceous, and the flowers were in bloom: red, and white, and yellow they were a struck contrast to the much more sombre green and brown of the Mesozoic trees that grew around them. Wasps and butterflies and other insects, all much bigger than their Holocene descendants, flew from one flower to another, pollinating them or hunting each other, and blithely ignoring the bigger beings.

So did Danny Quinn, actually. “You’re dead! I saw your fall!” he exclaimed in disbelief.

“Silly Danny,” the chuckle of Helen Cutter possessed very little humour. “I got the multiverse on my side: for every universe where I died, I got one where I lived. The fact that I currently exist in a small horde of chronological clones doesn’t impede me any, either!”

“Really?” Danny said angrily, as he shifted his grip on his impromptu battle-stick. “And how about-“

“The juvenile T-Rex is approaching us with a decisively hunting intent? Good point,” Helen nonchalantly interrupted her interlocutor. “Do what you will – I’m out of here at any rate. The damned meteorite should be here too soon enough for my taste, anyways.”

With these words Helen turned around and began to quickly walk into the primeval forest. Instinctively glancing behind him and recognizing that indeed, a juvenile T-Rex was approaching their spot at an ever-increasing speed, Danny reluctantly followed her.

The chair

“Mr. Temple, please get your pets of my chair!”

“Yes, Mr. Lester, right away. Sid, Nancy – bad diictodons! Use your own box for that business! Gah, the smell!”

“Yes, Mr. Temple, and you’re the one cleaning it!”

The password

“So,” Jess asked with an innocence that didn’t fool anybody, including herself. “Abby Temple. Nice password. Had it for a long time?”

“Yes. But can you please not tell her that? I’m afraid that she might hurt me,” Connor admitted, shivering slightly.

“Fine. You owe me a block of chocolate then. Is it a deal?”

Happy to get off the hook so easily, Connor nodded in agreement.

Waking-up

“Ugh, what has happened?” James Lester opened his eyes with a deep yawn. “Why was I asleep so late in the morning? Why is everybody only waking-up? Why is the Center so trashed?”

“Sir?” Lorraine meekly approached his boss, “we’ve got mail.”

“Hmm? Let me see... 'Dear James Lester. It’s my birthday and I’m feeling down. So I flooded your airways with potent sleeping gas from the future and gutted the Center for my birthday gift from myself. Guess what, it did make me feel better after all. Definitely not yours, Helen Cutter.’ Becker!”

The snake

The magnetite statue of the four Egyptian gods, reassigned to the storage rooms of the ARC after the tragic demise of Sarah Page, stood alone, completely forgotten by the rest of the Center’s stuff, static and dark.

But not anymore, as another time anomaly sprung into appearance, its’ light abruptly illuminating the still darkness of the storeroom.

And then that silent stillness was broken as well, but the crawling, undulating movement across the storeroom’s floor. The titanoboa, the undisputed lord of the Palaeocene swamps, had arrived – and it was hungry.

The cat

“Terror birds, terror birds, nothing more but terror birds,” Danny Quinn muttered as he prepared for yet another day in the Pliocene. “I hate terror birds. Cannot there be anything else – like a raptor?”

There was a sudden, loud, unfamiliar growl. Slowly, Danny Quinn turned around, and came face to face with a small pack of sabre-tooth cats, each one about the size of a modern tiger, but much more solidly built.

“Oh dear,” was all that Danny could say.

The frogs

The day on which a time anomaly opened in the ARC’s women’s washroom and a horde of huge Mesozoic frogs or toads came swarming out of it was unanimously declared the least popular day at work ever....

Pens and paper

...However, the day on which a time anomaly had released a horde of hungry – and giant - termites from the future that ate almost all of the furniture as well as paper in the Center came a very close second, all had to admit.

Love potion

...And the day upon which Connor Temple treated Abby to an impromptu love potion and she had to spend the rest of the day in the Center’s medical wing getting her stomach purged had also earned an honourable mention.

_End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the official series.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still more drabbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Impossible Pictures, again.

Repair

From the shadows, silently, Helen watches Lester and others repair her destruction of the ARC; she is content to merely watch and wait... for now.

Legacy

When Helen Cutter’s last will and testament arrives at the ARC, James Lester isn’t particularly surprised: throughout her life Helen Cutter appeared to strive to make the impossible possible. When, however, it is declared that half of what she owns (and it’s more than it might initially appear) goes to the ARC, and the other half to her closest kith and kin – the Maitland family – Lester is quite a bit surprised after all.

Pursuit

It took, perhaps, millions of years worth of time, but at long last death had caught to Helen Cutter.

Tomb

Danny Quinn isn’t sure at all that Helen Cutter deserves a grave, but after finding an e-tool in her backpack, he gives her one nevertheless.

Dare

For over 20 years, Helen Cutter was essentially a housewife. One stormy night she dared to go through a spherical ball of chromatically white light, and nothing was ever the same again.

Grief

When her parents died, Helen thought she would go mad from grief. When Stephen Hart died – she did.

Mull

Helen mulls from time to time if she should send more chronological clones to change the past, but usually decides against it.

Recur

When she was young, Helen fell in love with a dashing young man, and when she met Stephen, she fell in love all over again.

Squeamish

Helen Cutter was never squeamish. Nick Cutter learned this to his sorrow.

Tamer

When asked, if her marriage to Nick wouldn’t have been happier if she’d been tamer, she usually goes berserk, the limit of her patience spent a long time ago.

Persistent

Trying time after time, Helen Cutter is nothing, if not persistent.

Enough

When Helen realizes that if Nick remains in charge of the ARC, it would destroy the humanity, it is enough for her, and Nick Cutter dies.

Moron

“Mr. Temple,” Helen’s smile was as warm as the sunlight glinting on the blade of her kukri, “did you really think that you could stop me by yourself so easily?”

Reign

Helen doesn’t like to admit it, but she suspects that there are about six other worlds that pay homage to her due to her meddling in the multiverse.

Rule

Helen’s number #1 rule: don’t let your past regrets ruin your future plans.

Nerve

“I’m sorry, did I hit a nerve?” Helen asked, oozing fake concern even as she withdrew her knee from Connor’s privates.

Worry

Helen used to worry constantly that she was going to die – after she survived the late Permian time period for a second time, she had stopped.

Present

Helen’s birthday present to Stephen Hart was a love song, but neither had ever revealed this.

Finished

“You’re done, Helen,” Danny Quinn told her, as he piled the last shovel of dirt onto her grave.

Estimate

“There are thousands ways of dying, Christine,” Helen told the other woman. “Care to guess how many of them you will experience?”

Caretaker

When Helen ended up caring for Jenny Lewis after her run-in with a futuristic fungus, she realized that somewhere, some-when, history had taken a very alternate turn.

Visible

Standing on a rock ledge in Pliocene Africa, Helen was clearly visible to the chronologically displaced raptor.

Playful

Once upon a time Nick and Helen would engage in plenty of foreplay before sex; when Connor and Abby find this on tape, their brains just die.

Fear

“We’ve got nothing to fear but the fear itself,” Helen told herself, as she found herself in the afterlife.

Stamina

Helen would never admit it, but her stamina when it came to survival stemmed from her long periods of foreplay with Nick.

Bender

When Connor Temple was returned to the ARC, tied and bent in a rather uncomfortable shape, Lester wisely held his tongue, or else Abby would’ve hurt him.

Retch

The very first night after she had killed Nick, Helen woke up and vomited, sick to her stomach for the first time in a long while.

Classy

“I never realized this, but the Cutters’ wedding had been quite classy,” Abby tells Connor after they find the photo album of the older couple. Connor just nods, thinking thoughts of his own.

Match

The next time Helen destroyed the ARC, all it took her was a single match, lit and thrown at the right at the right time.

Shortcomings

When it came to destroying humanity, Helen Cutter came up short, and it destroyed her – to her surprise, and a sliver of joy.

End


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles/sketches continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

1) Darkness

“Connor, why didn’t you tell me that it was dark outside?”

“Abby, we were screwing like rabbits. What did you think? That it was day?”

2) People

“Connor, why didn’t you tell me that we’ve picked up an extra person when we went back to 1947?”

“Because, Miss Maitland, it’s me, and if your boyfriend had said anything, I would’ve pulled his kidneys through his nose,” Helen Cutter explained, her teeth shining white.

3) Lies

“Connor, why didn’t you tell me the truth?”

“That I’ve eaten all of the chocolate cookies? Honestly, I felt that blaming Rex was safer at that point.”

4) Truth

“Connor, why didn’t you lie to Lester?”

“’Cause I didn’t want you to get the blame for having his daughter’s pony be eaten by a terror bird, Abby.”

5) Spring

“Connor, why didn’t you tell me that it’s spring?”

“I think I forgot to update my electronic calendar, Abby. Oops.”

6) Insecure

“Connor, why didn’t you tell me that you don’t feel secure here?”

“If a spontaneously manifested time anomaly to Cretaceous Madagascar didn’t convince you, Abby, nothing could.”

7) Purposeless

“Connor, why didn’t you tell me that you’ve had nothing to do?”

“Because he didn’t expect to short circuit the entire ARC?” Becker suggested instead, doing his best to prevent Lorraine and Jess from braining Connor with a paperweight.

8) Meaningless

“Connor, why didn’t you tell me that you thought this art was meaningless?”

“Because when I suggested that to Emily, she suggested that I had an anal-retentive complex instead.”

9) Future

“Connor, why didn’t you tell me that we were going to the future?”

“Because I don’t know what future, Abby – the one where Matt #1 came from, or the one where Matt #2 did.”

10) Past

“Connor, why didn’t you tell me that we were going to the past?”

“Because I believe that my daughter asked him to keep it a surprise,” Christine Merchant, nee Johnson replied instead, before turning her attention to Emily and Matt. “And speaking of her, is that my new son-in-law?”

End


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see the previous chapters.

_1) Lock_

During the long years of being married to Nick, Helen thought that she had built a fort around her heart and threw away the key. One look at Stephen, and the locks burst wide open; one good talk with him, and the rest of the fortress collapsed into rubble.

_2) Unknown_

Sometimes Stephen wondered, what got him into joining Helen in her travels through unknown times and places when she had offered. Then he would wake up, feel the soft and warm body in his arms and receive an answer for his question.

_3) Eclipse_

The first time Helen had seen a solar eclipse when she was 7 years old and helping her parents in the village. To her regret, she was unable to look at it directly (it is anatomically impossible for a human), and since then, she swore that nothing impossible shall stop her ever again. And she upheld her promise.

_4) Hope_

For a long time, Stephen hoped that Nick would see him more than a friend. He failed in despair. And then Helen showed up, and all of Stephen’s despair was gone and never came back.

_5) Travel_

“Travel the world and the seven seas – everybody’s looking for something!” Helen sang the Eurhythmics lyrics. Stephen, who really wanted to see some wildlife before it was long gone or prepared for a full frontal assault, threw a pine cone at her.

"Ouch!"

_6) Talk_

“So, what do you want to talk about?” Stephen asked as he looked at Helen for the first time since the whole future predator incident. And for the first time since he could remember, Helen looked away, shyly.

_7) Wait_

Good things come to those who wait, Helen mused, as she looked over Stephen, still asleep. They do indeed!

_8) Whisper_

Stephen shivered, as if someone had walked over his grave. Unseen in the shadows, Helen whispered his name.

_9) Overwhelmed_

“Do we really need to save Johnson before the future predators overwhelm her?” Helen asked Stephen.

“Yes,” the latter nodded regretfully, “we do.”

_10) Forever_

“And do you, Stephen Hart, take me forever as your lawfully wedded wife?”

“Yes, I do.”

_11) Lies_

“Did you love Nick Cutter?”

“No,” was the lie.

_12) Laugh_

The first time Stephen tried to catch a fish, Helen laughed at him.

The first time Stephen did catch a fish, Helen cooked it without a word of complaint.

_13) Fever_

As Helen tossed and moaned in the bunk from a fever, Stephen made a deal with James Lester – something that both men feared that they would regret in the future.

_14) World_

“I can give you the world,” Helen whispered shyly. “Please, come with me.”

“But is the world yours to give?”

Helen just looked away.

_15) Farewell_

“Farewell, Helen, until you come back.”

“No, Stephen. Since you’re with Nick, I won’t.”

_16) Sacred_

“Stephen, did you help Connor steal the sacred golden fleece of Colchis?”

“Um, he needed an anniversary gift for Abby?”

_17) Body_

“Stephen, you have a great body, but I love you for who you are.”

“Really?”

_18) Forgotten_

“Do you feel like we have forgotten something?”

Unnoticed by Nick and others, Helen slipped into the present through the time anomaly.

_19) Ice_

“That’s why they call it the Ice Age – because of all the ice!”

“Helen, shut up and keep running – that cave bear is gaining on us!”

_20) Mask_

“Do you know me?” the eyes twinkled through the slits of the mask.

“Yes, I do,” Stephen said firmly. “I do.”

_21) Strength_

“And so, a hero is judged not by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his heart.”

“Abby, just because we allowed you and Connor to come along, doesn’t mean that he can quote Disney at us!”

_22) Fire_

Two people silently stared at the flame.

“And that’s how I gave humanity a little push,” Helen explained to Stephen, as they left the still-entranced homo ergaster couple behind them. “See?”

_23) Journey_

They had no idea where they were going. Since they had each other’s company, they did not care about that at all.

_24) Silence_

“This place is quiet... too quiet.”

Helen silently pointed up. Three or more huge, winged shapes dove in and out of clouds. “They eat future predators on a regular basis,” she said quietly. “We must find a place to hide.”

_25) Knowledge_

“Stephen, I didn’t know that you could juggle.”

“Nick, you didn’t know that Helen could draw either.”

_26) Dream_

“I dreamt that you were with Nick.”

“Ah. Hence the screaming.”

_27) Promise_

“And I promise to love you forever more.”

“And I promise to love you.”

_28) Cover_

“Never judge a book by its cover!”

“Connor, you’re just asking for it now.”

_29) Dance_

Helen did not usually dance – she had a bad leg since Carboniferous. Stephen, however, did not really let her touch the ground, so it was all right, really.

_30) Hero_

Connor thought that Nick Cutter was a hero. Helen thought that Connor Temple was a sycophant. Stephen thought that best friends and girlfriends just did not mix, but he kept this thought to himself.

_31) Ring_

The ring was lovely. Once she wore it, it looked lovelier yet.

_32) Red_

With Helen bleeding, Stephen saw red. When the redness abated, other people were bleeding.

_33) Candle_

“Nice candle. Very thought-inducing,” Stephen wrinkled his nose as he looked away from a rather pornographic-looking candle.

“Thank you. It was a gift of my mother’s,” Emily Merchant explained to her fellow time travellers.

_34) Box_

“What’s in the box?”

“Schrodinger’s cat, Connor. Will you open the box to see if it’s dead or alive?”

Connor gulped and passed the box to bemused-looking Abby.

_35) Memory_

Though days and night came and went, the memories of their separation in the past was never fully abated.

_36) Run_

No matter how hard the dinosaur ran, it just could not reach out and bite the two humans into pieces – they were just too maneuverable!

_37) Fall_

“Have you ever fished at a waterfall, Stephen?”

“Why do you want to fish here, Helen? It’s beautiful!”

Before them, the Ice Age waterfall just sang its timeless song.

_38) Hurricane_

As the hurricane thundered well away from them, Stephen understood why Helen hated the Eocene. Speaking of Helen... she got up and spat out a dead locust before glaring at him – someone was going to be sleeping on the metaphorical couch tonight, most likely.

_39) Wings_

“What are those creatures?” Stephen gasped as several pairs of wings flapped above their hide-out.

“Bat descendants,” Helen said grimly. “Proper bat descendants, unlike them,” she pointed to three young future predators and their teenage sibling which were huddling away both from humans and winged monsters outside.

_40) Cold_

“Can I at least come in from the cold?” Jenny asked quietly as Stephen and Helen looked at her from the doorway.

Wordlessly, they stepped aside to let her pass.

_41) Gravity_

“What goes up, must come down!”

“Yes, Connor, the future predator is finally dead for certain. Now shut up!”

_42) Drink_

“I didn’t know you drank, Helen.”

“Neither did I. I guess some things change and do not stay the same, eh, Stephen?”

_43) Formal_

Nick could be formal, Stephen did not. That is why Helen eventually grew to hate Nick, and not Stephen.

_44) Midnight_

“Midnight lady, I’ll get high!”

“And that what happens when Cutter’s sycophant got introduced to Cutter’s CDs!” Helen said brightly.

Stephen just groaned.

_45) Temptation_

Nick was his love, Helen – his temptation, Stephen was sure of that. In less than three weeks he was proven completely wrong.

_46) View_

“Enjoying the view, Stephen?” Helen rose naked from the Devonian waters.

“Very!” Stephen stripped himself as well and joined her.

_47) Music_

“I was meaning to ask you: why do you like the Eurhythmics so much?”

“They just relate to me.”

_48) Breathe_

“Breathe, Abby, just breathe. The marsupial sabretooth is playing with Connor, not humping him!”

Helen just face-palmed as Abby twitched in a bad way.

_49) Silk_

Helen looked good in silk, Stephen mused. Pity that she did not wear it too often.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Some spoilers of the official series.


End file.
